My Sinister Smile
by SinTheShadowThief
Summary: This is just a little poem about one of my characters. I wonder which of them could it be?


A/N: I wrote this because I wanted to and because my character was in my head more often than the others. If you can guess who this character is, I give you 10 points just for the hell of it. Good luck and enjoy.

* * *

Centuries ago, I was born by annoying humans who want to get rid of their demons,

so I ate everyone in their village.

In the next centuries, I lived and I thrived on only impurity things that is around you.

I hate pure things. It makes my stomach turn.

I craved for anything dark, negative, and empty. I LOVE to watch them squirm under me.

Listen very closely...my stomach is growling.

Once again, I'm hungry.

I devour things you can only imagine.

I can swallow a horse in one single bite if I want to,

and I have this tendency of getting itches and aches in my teeth.

My mouth salivate over demonic creatures that haunt your dreams,

black critters that crawl around dark corners and walls,

ghouls that howls in the night of a full moon,

and monsters that hides under your bed and closet. O, how I love these things.

Yes, you can say I'm like a creature that eats dark monsters that scare you

and drive them away but I really don't stop there.

I am the monster you should fear more than darkness itself,

I am the creature that'll haunt your dreams more often than nightmares,

I'm the monster with a sinister smile.

Ghouls should fear me more when I howl in the night,

black critters should run away from me as I stand in the dark corners of their homes,

demons should look their shoulders every time when they're asleep,

and monsters should look under their beds and closets for my presence.

I am the most feared monster of all the dark land! Why?

Because I**_ DEVOUR_ **the impure and soul less dark creatures.

You don't believe me? Ask any creature about you.

Mention my name and they will scatter,

say a single syllable of my title and they will scream in terror,

point out my presence and they will disappear.

'Cause I'm the one they really fear.

And so should you.

Why? I eat any impure things remember?

And that includes you.

Humans are appetizers compare to the delicacy of powerful demons.

Yes, humans with dark souls are most common in my feeding list

but they are quite unsatisfying against these dark creatures.

Trust me, Slenderman and demons got nothin' on me.

You better hope they find you first before I do.

I don't hide in the dark to prey on you,

I don't conceal myself from your mortal eyes,

and I don't hide my presence to sneak in and attack you.

No. Rather I'm more out in the open where you least expected,

I stand right next you so you can feel my hot breath on the back of your neck,

I talk to you to make you feel at ease so this next verse will be less painful,

I rather let my presence be known to you so I can watch you squirm under my grasp,

I want to hear your screams as you beg forgiveness from your "God" to set you free from me,

and I want you to at least give me a good fight before I kill you.

O, yes, a good fight. I like it when they're feisty.

It makes my huger grow even more and it's very entertaining.

Do you hear that?

My stomach is roaring at me.

I'm getting hungry just talking about this.

Yes, I AM the monster with a sinister smile.

I live a lie as a human, never to noticed or troubled you

but when I do want you notice, I will leave my mark on you.

I can give a the most sinister and feral smile that make your stomach turn to stone,

paralyze with terror, your blood run cold,

your heart race and your nerves all over the place.

O, how I LOVE my mouth.

My sharp teeth can saw you in half in a single chomp,

can grow large enough to eat you whole,

and bring the most delicious flavor down my throat.

O, how I LOVE myself.

But sadly thanks to this demon who took me as he own,

I can't devour more than I use to.

I have to watch my mouth and my tone in order to be set free.

He put a spell on me which made my mouth sealed shut

until my hunger nearly devour**_ me_**.

How annoying.

But, oh, once my hunger was set on fire,

I once again go an a feeding frenzy once my mouth is set free.

O, the taste of demon blood going my throat was divine

and I moaned with ecstasy.

Those powers running through my body, the veins of my blood,

made me shiver with splendor.

Again, my stomach is growling at me.

Like I said, evil creatures should fear me.

I'm the most vile creature of them all,

even Darkness is afraid of me.

Good, I want it that way.

Scared yet? You should.

Because if I don't then my children will.

O, yes, my children, my precious children who eats monsters like me

and like to see them suffer just makes me and my mate proud.

I bore all these little creatures and I'm very ecstatic to see them hunt on their own.

Yes, fear me, fear us because we have control over all the darkness within you and around you.

Yes, fear me, for I am the most feared creature in all the dark land!

I AM THE MONSTER WITH THE DARK SINISTER SMILE.

There goes my stomach again...

Now that I smelled you, which you smell divine,

my hunger is killing me and my teeth ache to bite through that soft flesh of yours.

As you gaze upon my feral grin that reached literally ear to ear

as I reach with my left hand to the right side of my head,

grabbing a zipper handle next to my right ear that was part of my skin,

pulling it away from my skin which snagged the skin of my face then guide it from right ear to left.

You hear the unzipping sound coming from my head as the zipper pulls on my skin

and separates the skin of my cheeks and mouth.

Finally my mouth is free into an larger one that nearly cut off half of my head

to reveal full of rows of teeth.

I have an question for you,

"Do you want to end this quick and painless or...

would you rather have it slow and agonizing?"

For that, the last thing you saw was my feral grin which opens my mouth even wider

which, of course, encouraged my evil smile of mine

and drool dripped from my mouth.

My tongue came out and lap at my lips and teeth once more taking away the drool

as I gazed at you with such hunger that it frightens you.

My stomach gnaws at my belly.

Let's EAT!

Then with that, I ate you.

I guess it was quick and painless end.

Now, to my next victim.

* * *

A/N: Hint-One of the characters is on my profile. I hope you have pleasant dreams!


End file.
